Toronto Book Awards
The Toronto Book Awards are Canadian literary awards, presented annually by the city of Toronto to the author of the year's best fiction or non-fiction book or books "that are evocative of Toronto". Each author shortlisted for the award receives $1,000, and the winner or winners receive the balance of $15,000. The award has frequently gone to multiple winners. 1987 was the first time in the history of the award that only a single winner was named. Winners *1974 - multiple winners ::William Kurelek, O Toronto ::Desmond Morton, Mayor Howland ::Richard B. Wright, In the Middle of a Life *1975 - multiple winners ::Claude Bissell, Halfway up Parnassus ::The Labour History Collective, Women at Work ::Loren Lind, The Learning Machine *1976 - multiple winners ::Robert F. Harney and Harold Troper, Immigrants: A Portrait of the Urban Experience 1890-1930 ::Hugh Hood, The Swing in the Garden *1977 - multiple winners ::Margaret Atwood, Lady Oracle ::Margaret Gibson, The Butterfly Ward *1978 - multiple winners ::Christopher Armstrong and H.V. Nelles, The Revenge of the Methodist Bicycle Company ::Timothy Findley, The Wars *1979 - multiple winners ::Michael Bliss, A Canadian Millionaire ::William Dendy, Lost Toronto ::John Morgan Gray, Fun Tomorrow *1980 - multiple winners ::Raymond Souster, Hanging In ::Stephen A. Speisman, The Jews of Toronto: A History to 1937 *1981 - multiple winners ::Timothy Colton, Big Daddy: Frederick G. Gardiner and the Building of Metropolitan Toronto ::Mary Larratt Smith, Young Mr. Smith in Upper Canada ::Helen Weinzweig, Basic Black with Pearls *1982 - multiple winners ::Claude Bissell, The Young Vincent Massey ::Marian Engel, Lunatic Villas *1983 - multiple winners ::Michael Bliss, The Discovery of Insulin ::Lucy Booth Martyn, The Face of Early Toronto: An Archival Record 1803-1936 *1984 - multiple winners ::Edith G. Firth, Toronto in Art ::Gerald Killan, David Boyle: From Artisan to Archaeologist ::Eric Wright, The Night the Gods Smiled *1985 - multiple winners ::Warabe Aska, Who Goes to the Park ::J.M.S. Careless, Toronto to 1918 ::Josef Skvorecky, The Engineer of Human Souls *1986 - multiple winners ::Morley Callaghan, Our Lady of the Snows ::Robertson Davies, What's Bred in the Bone *1987 - William Dendy and William Kilbourn, Toronto Observed: Its Architecture, Patrons and History *1988 - Michael Ondaatje, In the Skin of a Lion *1989 - Margaret Atwood, Cat's Eye *1990 - multiple winners ::Hilary Russell, Double Take: The Story of the Elgin and Winter Garden Theatres ::Guy Vanderhaeghe, Homesick *1991 - Cary Fagan and Robert MacDonald, eds., Streets of Attitude: Toronto Stories *1992 - Katherine Govier, Hearts of Flame *1993 - multiple winners ::Carole Corbeil, Voice-Over ::David Donnell, China Blues *1994 - Timothy Findley, Headhunter *1995 - Ezra Schabas, Sir Ernest MacMillan: The Importance of Being Canadian *1996 - Rosemary Sullivan, Shadow Maker: The Life of Gwendolyn MacEwen *1997 - Anne Michaels, Fugitive Pieces *1998 - Helen Humphreys, Leaving Earth *1999 - Richard Outram, Benedict Abroad *2000 - Camilla Gibb, Mouthing the Words *2001 - A.B. McKillop, The Spinster and the Prophet: Florence Deeks, H.G. Wells and the Mystery of the Purloined Past *2002 - Sarah Dearing, Courage My Love *2003 - Joe Fiorito, The Song Beneath the Ice *2004 - multiple winners ::Kevin Bazzana, Wondrous Strange: The Life and Art of Glenn Gould ::Kate Taylor, Mme. Proust and the Kosher Kitchen *2005 - David Bezmozgis, Natasha and Other Stories *2006 - Dionne Brand, What We All Long For *2007 - Michael Redhill, Consolation *2008 - Glen Downie, Loyalty Management *2009 - Austin Clarke, More *2010 - Mark Sinnett, The Carnivore References External links * Toronto Book Awards (City of Toronto Web site) Category:Culture of Toronto Category:Canadian literary awards